El primer instinto
by SpaceJam-Woman
Summary: La forma en que me miró, la forma en que me tocó... De seguro no fue mal intencionado, lo he malinterpretado, estoy exagerando. Marceline cree que ese primer instinto humano de huir es una forma de supervivencia que muchos ignoran mientras que Bonnibel está segura de que no todos los asesinos son malvados. Alerta: Bubbline. One-Shot.


El primer instinto

I

El bar estaba casi vacío. Poco faltaba para las 4 de la mañana y la chica del bolso rosa sentada en la barra resaltaba del resto de las personas que ahí se encontraban.

-¿Estás completamente segura?

Su melodiosa voz pronunció esta interrogación en un susurro y su expresión molesta y preocupada habría hecho que cualquiera se alejara de ella en esos momentos, inspiraba horror pero no para la chica del cabello castaño y mirada afligida.

-Lo juro por la memoria de mis padres. Lo he visto al menos tres veces esta semana pero lo de la parada del _bus_ es lo que me ha dejado inquieta. Su mirada me heló mientras me alejaba y él ondeaba su mano para despedirse de mí. Marceline, tuve miedo.

La aludida rechinó los dientes e hizo una presión inhumana sobre su mandíbula.

-Me las arreglaré para no dejarte sola en ningún momento. –Sostuvo cariñosamente la mano de la chica de anteojos y la llevó hasta su fría mejilla. –No permitiré que alguien te haga daño.

-Cariño, no quiero que salgas lastimada por intentar cuidar de mí. Además…

-Sabes que nadie podría lastimarme. –Interrumpió con el ceño fruncido y el enojo desbordado.

-No alguien, mi amor, pero sí algo.

-Bonnibel, no vas a impedir que te mantenga con vida al precio que sea necesario. No quiero una palabra más al respecto. Quédate aquí mientras cerramos y te llevaré a casa.

-Como siempre.

La cálida sonrisa de la joven llenó el corazón de Marceline y, por unos segundos, se relajó. Su trabajo como _bar-tender_ y su relación con una estudiante de Física la hacían sentir como una persona normal. A pesar de los múltiples defectos que encontraba en su novia, que pasaban de simples –como su obsesión por el color rosa y su terrible fascinación por los caramelos- a los causantes de sus últimas peleas –su arrogancia y su complejo de princesa, por ejemplo-, Marceline sentía que amaba a Bonnibel. No, estaba segura de ello y de que no era "a pesar de" algo. Marceline Abadeer amaba a Bonnibel Von Blummer precisamente por ser quién era.

Sin embargo, la mujer de profundos ojos azules estaba muy lejos de ser una persona normal. No era humana si quiera. Se apresuró a terminar su trabajo y abandonarlo junto a la mujer que le habría robado el corazón si este aún latiera.

II

El camino hasta departamento de la joven estudiante era bastante corto.

-Marceline, ¿te gustaría pasar a mi casa?

No hubo más respuesta que una pequeña risa burlona de parte la chica pálida. La última de los Von Blummer se había permitido descansar en los brazos de su amante debido al cansancio y al fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tras cerrar la puerta, Marceline la llevó a su cama y la arropó a su lado. A la pelinegra le encantaba cómo Bonnie dormía y sonreía ante este pensamiento.

Como ya se mencionó anteriormente, no existía algo que Marceline no amara sobre Bonnibel. Sus hermosos ojos claros, su cabello castaño que caía por su espalda, sus labios rosados, su nariz respingada, las pecas en sus mejillas, sus hombros delgados, su cuerpo tonificado; todo esto la volvía loca. Pensaba mucho en ella y en que parecía realmente extraordinario que le correspondiera tan devotamente. La abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho mientras juraba que la protegería con su existencia y llenaba su frente con besos pequeños.

III

-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que tenga que ir a trabajar y me acompañarás.

-Está nublado, Marceline, podríamos dar un paseo o hacer cualquier otra cosa afuera. –Miró por la ventana y cuando terminó de decir esto, se acerco a la protagonista de sus sueños más dulces que la observaba desde el sofá y tomó su lugar en sus piernas.

-Lo sé, Bon Bon, pero si nos quedamos aquí estaré más tranquila. Yo sé que quieres hacer eso por mí.

-Está bien, cariño –Bonnibel no pudo resistirse a la sonrisa de lado que su novia estaba regalándole-, pero tendrás que consentirme.

-Como siempre.

El corazón de Bonnibel se aceleró cuando Marceline depositó un beso en su cuello y ya no se apartó de ahí.

IV

Bonnibel había perdido de pronto de vista al amor de su vida. Estaba casi envuelta en todos esos _clichés _sobre el amor y la hacían pensar de esa manera. El bar estaba lleno y otro empleado ya la estaba cubriendo en la barra. Comenzaba a preocuparse cuando sintió su teléfono móvil vibrar en su bolso y respondió sin fijarse en quién podría ser. Marceline le indicaba que fuera a su casa, le buscara un cambio de ropa limpio y la viera en la azotea de su edificio. Así lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando se encontraron, Bonnibel observó la camiseta blanca de Marceline cubierta de sangre y salpicaduras en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Miró con horror algunas heridas en sus brazos y cara y se acercó para abrazarla pero su novia la detuvo con una seña. Extendió la mano y Bonnibel le acercó la ropa que había lavado y doblado con tanto amor. Mientras sus prendas sucias caían, aparecía un fuego espontaneo en el que ardieron unos minutos. Marceline se acercó lentamente a su dulce princesa y pasó un brazo protector por sus hombros y, sintiendo su cabeza reposar en uno de sus hombros, miraron juntas como se consumía la evidencia.

V

Bonnibel había puesto toda la ropa de _su_ Marcy en lejía, no podían dejar el menor rastro. Volvió al baño y Marceline le sonrió desde la tina. Tomó el jabón y comenzó a lavar sus heridas mientras la mirada de su novia era indescifrable.

-Estaba ahí, en el bar, tal y como lo describiste. Por cómo te miraba, supe que era él.

-¿Cómo es que logró lastimarte?

-Yo le permití defenderse. Hizo todo más divertido.

La sonrisa torcida que apareció en el rostro de la chica con cabello negro parecía la de un demonio milenario. Bonnibel intentó no inmutarse así que sólo suspiró.

-¿Te duele?

-Sabes que no.

VI

Bonnibel besó los labios de Marceline y la había dejado sola en el baño. Fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua cuando sintió unos brazos fríos y húmedos encarcelándola. Intentó voltearse pero Marceline no se lo permitió; podía ver la bata de baño roja por el rabillo de su ojo.

Una descarga eléctrica corrió por toda su columna vertebral cuando unos besos helados hicieron su camino por la parte de atrás de su cuello. Por fin se aflojó el abrazo y Bonnibel tomó la oportunidad para encarar a su amado vampiro. Rodeo su cuello con los brazos y ambas se sumergieron en un apasionado beso. Con extremo cuidado y sin abandonar su boca, Marceline apartó los brazos de su delicada mujer y –con un movimiento ligeramente brusco- la puso contra la pared. Se separaron para que Bonnibel pudiera respirar y se dedicaron una mirada cómplice sabiendo lo que estaba por venir. Marceline comenzó a desbotonar la camisa de Bonnibel y la arrojó a un lado cuando su trabajo estuvo hecho.

De algún modo se hicieron camino hasta la habitación de la dulce mujer y se amaron durante lo que quedaba de la noche. Marceline hizo y se dejo hacer al igual que Bonnibel, llegando al punto en el que no se sabía dónde comenzaba una y dónde terminaba la otra.

VII

Bonnibel sólo había dormido tres horas cuando se levantó para limpiar un poco. Era domingo y de nuevo estaba nublado, tal vez Marceline estaría de humor para salir a hacer algo divertido. Marceline, dejó de respirar al recordar ese nombre. Se levantó un poco la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta y encontró algunos golpes pequeños que su novia le había hecho mientras se amaron. No dolían y, por mucho que Marceline se deshiciera en disculpas, Bonnibel los amaba. Se asomó por la puerta de su habitación y observó su espalda desnuda, carente del movimiento propio de cualquier ser humano cuando respira. Odiaba esas cortinas color vino que tuvo que poner para la comodidad de su novia, una de las pocas desventajas de acostarse con un vampiro.

El timbre la despertó de sus pensamientos. No podía imaginar quién podría ser. Intentó poner su cara más indiferente y miró por la mirilla. Dos hombres, en apariencia amable, esperaban pacientemente. De todos modos, con Marceline ahí, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Bonnibel respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

-Jacob Ilcane y Finn Murtens, agentes especiales. –Dijo el más alto de los rubios mientras ambos mostraban sus placas. -¿Tendrá un momento para nosotros, señorita...?

-Von Blummer, Bonnibel Von Blummer. –Agregó con una sonrisa dulce.

-No sé si está enterada pero esta noche ocurrió un homicidio en la parte de atrás de este edificio. No hemos podido identificar a la víctima debido a que… Bueno, realmente fue una masacre. Señorita Von Blummer, ¿vive sola?

-Sí… No. Mi novia está durmiendo ahora mismo. Es terrible lo de ese pobre hombre.

-¿Hombre? Esperemos confirmar su teoría. Le sugerimos que no se quede sola y le dejaremos nuestras tarjetas por si nota alguna conducta sospechosa de quién sea, no dude en llamarnos. Usted o su novia no escucharon nada extraño, ¿verdad?

-Absolutamente nada.

-No tenemos ningún sospechoso puesto que nadie vio ni escucho algo útil. En fin, creo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señorita Von Blummer, qué pase un buen día.

-Igualmente, caballeros.

Bonnibel se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Marceline sí que era buena asesinando.

-¿Esa era la última? –Los ojos azules del rubio menor brillaron fugazmente.

-Sí, este otro está desocupado. –Señaló la puerta del departamento contiguo mientras caminaban juntos escaleras abajo.

-Viejo, ¿viste a esa chica?

-Sí, ¿qué tiene?

-Era divina, una obra de arte.

-Cállate y apresúrate, debo pasar por los niños a la guardería. Si me retraso de nuevo, Larissa se molestará conmigo.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

VIII

Bonnibel volvió a la habitación. Marceline observaba a la policía desaparecer desde la ventaba, le habían evitado el trabajo de limpiar su propio desastre y sonreía agradecida; sintió a la niña de sus ojos acercarse y se giró para encararla, subió sus manos hasta las tersas y sonrojadas mejillas del amor de su existencia y le besó los labios despacio.

-¿Quieres ir al cine, bonita? –Preguntó al separarse.

Bonnibel sonrió.

* * *

**Les traigo este cortito one-shot como premio de consolación por la no actualización de mi otro fic. Les adelanto que serán solo seis capítulos pero ya tengo otras ideas en construcción. Estoy trabajando duro en él porque no quedé muy satisfecha con mi último capítulo. En fin, espero que esto les guste.**

**No olviden dejar cualquier comentario porque me hacen muy feliz. Se aceptan dudas y amenazas de muerte. La neta se acepta de todo, no soy chocante.**

** ¡Bonita semana! Sonrían mucho.**


End file.
